Chronicle of the Solar Knight
by Black Wolf of Hueco Mundo
Summary: Having a weak body Naruto got the Kyuubis yang chakra resealed into his sister. Left in the Forest of Death he refused to die, and Lady Fortune smiled at him as something found him and took him with it to its world. He will gain power to protect what is precious to him.Powerful Naruto. Pairing?
1. Preview

**What's up people its Black Wolf and a preview of a story of mine can be uploaded or not is up to you. Right now on my profile is a pole where are all my ideas of potential story's but I can't choose which one to write, so please go and vote. This is a preview of Chronic of the Solar Knight, oh and I wont say anything about the story it self in this. Don't write in the review about how my English and grammar sucks, because I KNOW that there not the best, so don't be an annoying ass. Also, if there is any beta writer that could help me with my story's in future, please pm me.**

**I don't own Naruto and Fairy Tail.**

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demons/Dragons/enhanced speech"**

'**Demons/Dragons/thoughts"**

**Rasengan/Fire Dragons Roar jutsu/magic spell**

-10 Years after Naruto disappeared -

On the place of the once proud village was a gigantic crater, only few building on the edge of Konoha were undamaged, the gates with the wall and the Hokage Mountain.

Every thing else was destroyed. Ninety percent of buildings were blown away from there previous place to the outskirt including the Hokage monument, the Ninja Academy and other important buildings.

Inside of the pieces of the bunch of pieces were the citizens and shinobi of Konohagakure, each of them wounded or dead.

Man and woman, children and elder, from academy student to jonin, non one was spared.

A single question was in everyone's mind, what happened? What caused this? What destroyed the village hidden in the leaf?

The answer was inside of the crater. In the center of it were two people. The first was a man about 5, 7 feet high with spiky orange hair, grayish skin, six piercings on his nose, a metal bar through each ear, three studs trough his nose and one spike stud on each side of his mouth. He wore a clock with red clouds on them, a head band with 4 vertical lines and a horizontal scratch, shinobi pants with shinobi sandals and a ring with the kanji for zero.

This was Pain, leader of the criminal organization Akatsuki and wielder of the legendary Rinnegan.

The other person was girl about sixteen years old that was stabbed to the ground by black base in both of her hands. She is 5, 4 feet long, long blond hair that are plaited in pig tails, blue eyes, tan skin with six whiskers-like marks on her cheeks, a C-cup chest, wide hips and a hourglass body. She wore an orange-black jacket, an orange skirt with black biker shorts under it, low-heeled black sandals and a red coat with black flames on the bottom. She also wore a green crystal necklace on her neck.

She was Naruko Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Pains target.

Naruko had fought against Pain when she was summoned from Mount Myoboku by elder Shima, together with the toad boss Gamabunta,Gamaken,Gamahiro,Gamakichi and elder Fugaku. At first she was dominating the fight with senjutsu that she learned from the toads but Pain had proven to be a strong enemy as he easily defeated the three nig toads together with the elders and Naruko herself, although she destroyed 5 out of 6 body's it wasn't enough.

"How would you face this hatred in order to build peace?" asked Pain the girl before his feet. She didn't answer. "Let me hear your answer" spoke Pain.

"…I don't know…I just don't know" she answered honestly with regret and sadness.

"I created the "Akatsuki" in order break the chain of hatred. I can do it, that's why I need the Kyuubi's power. With the power of all the tailed beasts, I will build a weapon far more powerful than what it took to destroy the village. It will be able to destroy an entire land in an instant" explained Pain.

Naruko's eyes got wide as she got shocked by the plan of his.

He continued "The world will know true pain, and the fear of that pain will put and end to war, it will lead the world to stability and peace".

"That's not real peace, it's nothing but a lie!" she shouted in protest.

"People are stupid, if I don't do this, there will be no peace" said Pain "eventually time will pass and the pain will heal, the checkmate's power will weaken and people will begin fighting again but this time they will use the weapon themselves and once more know true pain" ended the leader of Akatsuki.

Naruko could only look at him at silence.

- Not far away from Konoha, place of Pain's real body -

Inside of a fake tree, made of paper, was a man with the same eyes as Pain. He was 5, 7 feet tall with an fair-skinned body and chin-length red hair that covered the right side of his face. His lower part of body was connected to a mechanical walking machine and multiple metal rods were attached to his back.

Besides him was a woman about 5, 5 feet high with blue hair tide in a bun with a light blue flower in it, amber eyes, lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing. She wore over her body the Akatsuki cloak, blue pants and white high heels. She also had orange nail polish of her finger nails and a ring with the kanji for white on her right middle finger.

He was saying" And then for a short time peace will come again". He continued the words of Pain, or to say the truth, he was the real Pain.

"It will give birth to short periods of peace within this endless chain of hatred, this is my mish"

Suddenly he stared to cough blood, which made his partner to worry about him.

"Nagato don't over do it, you used up so much chakra" said the female of the duo with a worried face.

Panting, he said his next words "I can see peace".

- Scene change, Naruko and Pain –

"Your peace is a lie and nothing but a lie! Short periods of peace after war? What kind of peace is that? People will still suffer from it!" shout the teenager.

"You say my peace is as a lie but in this cursed, a peace where people truly understand one another is nothing but an fantasy" said the last of the six paths of Pain.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she remembers Jiraiya's words'I believe that someday the day will come when people truly understand each other' and retorted back "Your wrong! Ero-Sennin believed the day could come when people truly understand each other!"

Suddenly a road with a sharp tip come out of his cloak right slave as he spoke "All you do is talk, what can you do if you can't prove anything?" asked Pain when he snapped the road and pointed the weapon at Naruko.

"All you can do give is give me the Kyuubi's power. I told you, your death will lead to peace" said Pain while pointing the rod at the jinchuriki.

On top of scrubs around the crater was a girl about the same age as Naruko. She has waist-length dark blue hair, fair skin and pale lavender eyes without a pupil. She had a D-cup chest, wide hips and an hourglass body. She wore a lavender-cream colored jacket, navy blue pants, black low-heeled sandals. Under her jacket she wore mesh armour and a black forehead protector around her neck.

Not far away from her was a man that wore the standard uniform of a chunin, his forehead protector compliantly covered his head, hiding his hair. He had similar eyes like the girl but his were white. On both sides of him lies an average white slug with a blue strip on its back.

The girl had a worried expression on her face as the leader of Akatsuki started to stab the chakra rods in to her blond comrade shoulders, both sides of her waist and legs. She was worried to death for the idol figure.

Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, the strongest clan of Konoha. You might think that she has to be a boastful and arrogant brat, right?

She's not, from her childhood she was a shy and nervous girl that got pushed and made jokes over by kids from other clans, looked as a improper heir by her clan and a loser.

But there three people that believed in her. The first was her late mother, Honoka Hyuuga who was a loving and gentle woman that believed that she will become a proud and strong leader of the Hyuug clan.

The next one was Naruko. She was her idol figure, a person that she looked up at. Her dream was to be just like Naruko, brave, bold and fearless. When she was little she often got in fights with other kids and she did pranks around the village on every one except her brother who somehow predicted them and avoided.

And finaly her former crush, Naruto Uzumaki,Narukos twin brother, who disappeared a decade ago. She still remembers how he looked like, short spiky blond hair, sky blue eyes with pale skin. Unlike Naruko, he was calmer and smarter but like her brave and fearless. She fall for him when both of the Uzumakis saved her from bullies and kicked there ass. And when her bodyguard, Ko Hyuuga, found them and believed it were the twins that attacked her but Naruto stood his ground and was able to explain the situation to him, which got him an apology from the older Hyuuga.

And then he disappeared. She was left heart broken just like Naruko, who later swore on her ninja way that she will find her brother and bring him back. Both girls also got into a sister relationship after he vanished.

'Naruko-nee' thought Hinata in worry for her idol/sister figure.

"Ugh!" grunted the blond as she feels Pains chakra enter her body.

"The wounds aren't deep and I've avoided your vital organs" explained the redhead.

"HANG IN THERE, KID!" cried out a feminine voice, making the students of Jiraiya turn there heads to the right.

Standing there was a pale green old toad with purple marking on her mouth and purple hair. She wore a black cape. She is Shima, one of the elder toads of Mount Myoboku.

She continued "Don't listen to him no matter what he says! You're the Child of Prophecy! You will save the world! You can't lose! Jiraiya-chan and Pa gave up there lives for you! I'll never forgive you if you give up no-!?" suddenly she got blasted by an invisible force.

"Noisy frog" bluntly said Pain, "Bastard!" shout Naruko.

Turning his attention back to her, he said "It's time for us to go" spoke Pain as he prepared another Shinra Tensei*.

Time slowed down for Naruko, but her eyes widened when Hinata appeared behind Pain in midair.

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Aoba but grunted as his leg was injured.

The rinnegan user jumped away to dodge the heiress attack and landed not far away, as the ground broke under the force of the palm.

"Back up…" thought out loud the last body.

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruko-nee!" exclaimed Hinata while glaring at the leader.

"Why did you come here?! Hurry up and run! He's too much for-"

"No…" quietly said Hinata shocking the jinchuriki.

"I felt like being selfish" told Hinata not turning around.

"What the hell are you saying!? That's no excuse for jumping into a dangerous fight like this!" yelled Naruko at the other girl.

She was silent for a momen, "I'm here because I want to be" explained Hinata which confused the Uzumaki, while activating her Byakugan.

"I always cry and give up right away but you always supported me, helped me to become confident and stronger, showed me the right way. I always dreamed that we could become friends, walk side by side and when you befriended me I was so happy, you saved me from who I was." Naruko could only look at Hinata in surprise.

"I'm not afraid to protect you, even if I die doing so!" shouted Hinata which made Pain frown at her.

"Because I won't lose another precious person" told Hinata before rushing at the Akatsuki leader.

She tried strike Pain with her palm multiple times but he dodged each one of them.

"Juuho Soushiken*" shout hinata as a pair of lion heads appeared on each hand made of chakra.

She tried again to hit him but Pain knew if this attack hit him, it will cause high damage, do he doged few of them and used Shinra Tensei, blasting her away from him.

"Hinata!" cried Naruko as her friend got blasted and landed few feet away from her.

She lay at the ground for a few seconds but started to crawl towards the blond and tried to pull out the chakra rod from her hands.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Hinata?" she asked the byakugan user.

"This is my nindo" answered Hinata smiling with blood coming out of her mouth.

Suddenly she leaped to the air, she looked at Pain and saw his hand stretched out.

She could only look as Hinata landed before Pains feed, how another rod come out his hand and was ready to kill Hinata while looking at her.

"Don't do it!" shouted Naruko in rage.

Time slowed down as the blade comes closer to the poor girl's body, she prayed for someone to stop him, to save her and beat him.

'Somebody PLEASE save her!'.

Suddenly something run past her, all she saw was a white flash with golden flames and then she heard it.

"Taiyohoo no Nagareboshi!" was the voice of there's savior.

Pain, not having time to even blink, he was sent flying while felling terrible pain on the abdomen that burned horribly.

Naruko and Hinata, who was weak but conscious, looked where Pain once stood and where there hero is.

Standing with his back to them was a man in his early 20, he is 5'11 feet tall having the body of a athlete with tan skin. He had wild blond hair that stopped on his shoulders.

He was wearing a black jacket and pants, an orange shirt with the top buttons open and black dress shoes.

His face, which the girls didn't see, was handsome. Blue eyes that burned like fire glared at the direction where pain flew away, whisker like birth marks, three on each cheek with a frown on his face.

Little did every one know that this was Naruto Uzuamki, twin of Naruko Uzumaki.

"How about you fight with someone of your size, bastrard" said Naruto with a tone that promised pain.

And boy was he mad, no wasn't man, he was furious! And Pain is about to knew what happens when you piss off Naruto Uzumaki, the Archangel.

**AND DONE!**

**Alright people thats the whole preview and i hope you like it despise the grammar, but HEY! I'm sorry, grammar is not my strong side and that's why i need a beta writer who could help me.**

**If you would like to see another preview of this story idea or a different one than go to my poll, vote and review you'r choice.**

**Flames will be ignored and used to make delicious cookies that you WON'T FLAMERS!**

**This was Black Wolf and i see yah later, sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people it's Black Wolf and this is the official first chapter of Chronica of the Solar Knight. You seem to like this story and want me to continue it, together with Silver Blizzard of Fairy Tail, so I more then happy to do that. Also i will write the translation of every spell or jutsu down bellow. And if there is any beta-writer who is willing to help me please pm me. **

**Any ways To The STORYYY**

******I ********don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail because if I would EVERYTHING would be different, so yeah…**

**"Normal speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**"********Demons/Dragons/Phoenixes/enhanced speech"**

**'************Demons/Dragons/********Phoenixes/************thoughts"**

******Rasengan/Fire Dragons Roar jutsu/magic spell**

Forest of Death, Konohagakure.

Jumping from one tree to another was a group of five people, 4 males and one female. They wore a sleeveless black top with high collar,black shinobi sandals, gloves with metal arm guards and a grey flak jacket. On there's back they had either a katana or a ninjato, a spiral tattoo on there shoulder and a animal mask, each of them had a different one.

They were ANBUs, they were the leafs elites that served the Hokage or elders and did the dirty or bloody job in the shadow: assassination, torture, protection, gaining information or getting rid of evidence. They do what they have to do no matter what or who it was, orders were above morals.

And right now they have to get ride of a person that knows too much,get ride of evidence, get ride of a boy.

The only female of the group who had the mask of a snake carried a six year old boy on her back. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek and sick white skin. He had on himself a torn orange t-shirt and white shorts. He had a heavy breathing, indicating that he wasn't feeling well.

None of the five ANBU looked like they cared about him, you couldn't see there faces under the masks.

They had a order and they have to do it for the village hidden in the leaf.

**_****Flashback****_**

Inside of the Hokage tower, in the office stood the group while facing the back of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as Shinobi no kami.

Sarutobi was a short old man in his late sixty, he had a wrinkled tan face and short grey hair with a grey chin beard, he wore the white-red hokage ropes and hat with the kanji for fire on the front.

Turning around he didn't waste any time and told them there mission "Tokage, Hebi, Kuma, Taka and Tora, the mission that you're about to do is very important for maintaining peace in the village, so no one but you and me should not know about it" seeing them nod he continued "your mission is to find Uzumaki Naruto outside the north gates, carry him to the Forest of Death and leave him there to die, make sure that no one sees or follow you. Understood?"

Taken back by their target identity they recovered from the shock they nodded and hearing "Go!" they disappeared.

Sitting down in his chair, the Sandaime sighed sadly "I hope I made the right choice, I'm sorry Naruto-kun for everything what happens to you and her" thought Hiruzen while looking at the village with sad and regrettable eyes.

**_****Flashback_ End****  
**

Uzumaki Naruto. If you lived in the village of the hidden leaf then it was impossible for you not to know that name, especially with all the rumors about him. Some were good some were, depending how the person looked at him but most of them weren't nice. Kids say he was a clown and a bully that would beat up somebody if they insulted his sister or a friend of his. Adults thought he was the reincarnation of the kyuubi. Elders saw in him danger for the village or there own life.

But what else could expect of people that knew nothing about the seal that was placed on him, about the burden that he got on himself. Did they knew about it, had they any idea how it feel? Do they care even a little bit about it? Of course not. It's in peoples nature to fear the unknown, and if they can't control it they get rid of it.

But, what will happen with his twin sister Haruka? What will she think happened to him? What will she do? What will she think? . .her? These were the thought of the dying boy as the ANBU keep moving deeper into the forty-fourth training ground.

Hebi looked over her shoulder at the panting boy. Even without the face visible she seemed to care about the boy more then the rest of the group, perhaps she cared about him.

"Don't get distracted and look forward Hebi, were almost at there" hearing the voice of captain Tora made her to turn back.

"Captain, may I ask a question?" unexpectedly asked Kuma who was the silent one in the group.

"Go ahead".

"What do you think how did this happen?"

"Explain" asked the confused captain.

"I have nothing against the boy, i looked after him and his sister for 6 years, ever since there were born and I don't hate him nor am I scared of him. I know he is sick but he is a strong boy there is no doubt. What confuses me is how he got in this form, just yesterday he was able to outrun any academic student and fight against them and now he is literally dying. How can this happen?" explained the big guy.

Dead silence appeared in the group as they waited for there captains answer who had many thought going trough his head.

Tora was not young and saw many things in his live. How the Yondaime slayed half of Iwa shinoni, he survived the attack of the ninetailed demon fox, the sealing of the said demon into the twins and how they grew up. How the civilians and young blood hated the sibling for the burden that they had on them self.

But more importantly, he knew many things about jinchurikis, and he had a guess what happened to the boy.

"I don't know." Told the captain to the team but in his mind he knew the answer 'His condition is similiar to Kushina-sans when the Kyuubi got released from her seal. If what i think is truth then...'. He hoped he was wrong, he really did.

Seeing the place where they were instructed to leave the boy, he had to dismiss the thought for later and gave the sign to jump down.

The place was a small clearing inside the extreme zone where only jonin and ANBU were allowed to be, and even then they needed the permission of the Hokage. There waries reason why this place was forbidden that would take a while to list.

"Let's not waist any time and get it over with." Told the captain with the team nodding.

Walking forward the woman carefully placed Naruto down. No one noticed as she gave the boy some pills.

Standing up she returned to the group and a moment later they disappeared from sight.

Now he was alone. Left to die. In the deadliest place of the village.

Naruto tried to pick himself up, but the pain was too much for him and he fell face down. Clenching his fist he tried again, this time a little slower but his body still hurt like a bitch. Biting his cheek and ignoring the pain, as much as he could, he stood up.

He was able to take a few steeps but intense pain made him fall on his knees, coughing up blood and taking deep breaths.

At last he was able to move a little bit, thought the blond in his mind.

'Damn it...I can't die here...I don't want to...'he thought as the pain started to get worse and his vision started to get blurry.

The wind started to pick up and leaves started to rustle around the child, both trees and bushes which he ignored.

**GRRRRRHHH**

But the growl didn't got unnoticed. Picking his head up he saw a tiger three times bigger of a normal and he looked hungry.

'Shit!' thought Naruto as the snarling tiger walked towards him.

'No...no...I-I can't die...not here...not now...' the tiger walk away from the distance where it could pounce on him.

'I must survive...!' The predator was in the perfect position and he could tell by the body language it's about to pounce on him.

"I won't die! You hear me!? I'm not planning to be you're cat food! You want a piece of me!? Come and get some you over grown pussy cat!" Yelled Naruto while his body was shacking in pain. The tiger seemed to understand human language as it roared in anger and jumped at him.

Time slowed down as the tiger was over the blond Uzumaki, who took out a hidden kunai from his shorts. Pinning the boy down and knocked out the weapon of the humans hand he opened his jaws wide open. The fangs were only a few centimeter away from the boys neck.

**"Stop." **Stopping dead in it's track with it's fangs only an inch away from the blonds neck.

**"Get off the boy and leave" **like a loyal dog it did what it was said and Naruto saw the tiger run into the forest behind him.

Panting in relief Naruto tried to pick himself up but was stopped by a hand.

**"Don't move, you're gonna make it worst for yourself kid"** said a voice of a man.

With wide eyes Naruto looked at his savior for the first time.

The man 7 feet high,a muscular but not bulky body, bronze colored skin, shoulder length messy blond hair and red eyes that seem to flicker like fire. He wore a clean white suit costume that you would see on royalties or people of high political status, a red shirt and white shoes.

"W-Who are you?" asked a tired Naruto while his eyes were slowly closing. It was too much for his little body.

**My name is Hourus and from now on you're in safety, so take a nap kid. I promise you will fell better."** With a kind smile answered the man as Naruto fall asleep.

Seeing that the boy was asleep Hourus face got serious. Rolling up the slave on his right arm, his hand ignited in gold flames and placed it on the boys body. Like a miracle Naruto started to recover, his breathing stabilized, his wounds closed but the skin color staid the remained the same, which worried him.

**"Strange" **he muttered inwardly. Soon the flames coated the whole body of the boy while the eyes of the man ignited in red fire.

**"!" **The red eyes widen slightly in amazement but soon closed them as he chuckled.

**"That's something ratter strange I must say. You're really lucky kiddo." **Told he to the sleeping boy with a smirk.

Picking the boy up in his hand he turned around a mutter under his breath **"Sutageito"**. A golden circle with strange symbols appeared before him as it shine brightly and opened a portal. As soon as he walked in the portal disappeared in a flash leaving nothing behind.

Little did Naruto know that this man will guide him to greatness, as a mentor and a father.

******2 years later, X776******

The dark mages had a simple job. Kidnap children and old people who couldn't defend themselves and send them to the tower so that they build it, easy job right?

Not this time. Why?

Oh you know, they got confronted by some twelve year old boy who demanded to know where they hide the slaves. At first the laughed, thinking he was some kind of stupid brat.

Boy were the wrong.

The first grunt got knocked out by a roundhouse kick at the head, the second was send into the sky by a uppercut and landed at hard ground on his head.

The third and fourth tried to use magic but both were knocked out by a butterfly kick after the boy dodge them.

And there was the leader of the group, who was sweating bullets. Was it the fear towards this crazy boy or the sword made of fire that was dangerously close to his neck. Maybe both.

"Listen here and listen closely because I don't ask twice! Where is the tower where you keep the slaves and how can I get there."He asked glaring at the mud before him.

"Don't underestimate me you little shit! If you think I'm afraid of pain or death then you are mistaking! Go ahead do it, because my mouth is sealed!" snarled the mage at the boy.

"Oh really? Well then, I think you won't mind if I get ride of what makes you a man do yah?" Asked the boy with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Y-You w-wouldn't d-d-dare to do s-something like that to another m-m-male!" stammered the man with wide eyes.

"Heh, lets find out." Said Naruto as he created a dagger of fire on his free hand and trusted it into the crotch of the male.

"ITELLYOUEVERYTHINGJUSTSTOPFORGODSAKE" Shouted the male in pure terror.

Stabbing it under the crotch he asked "Well?"

Despise his soul coming out of his mouth, he answered " It's south of this place, at a small island. Y-You can easily spot it when you get near it. It has a twisted form and still under construction."

"That wasn't so hard was it? Good night." Smiled the Uzumaki as he punched him straight in the face.

Sighing he left the ally and walked to the direction of the pier. If the tower was on a island then he will need a boat to get there and take the slaves back. But as soon as he asked about it they pretended they never knew about it or refused to swim any near it.

"A tower on a island? Never hear about it"

"Sorry but I'm not going any near that cursed place!"

"Are you nuts!? I still want to live!"

"Get the hell away from my ship!"

Cursing under his breath Naruto left the pierce and looked at the ocean from the beach. All the captains were too afraid to go near the island because of the dark mages. He understand there fear but don't they had any pity towards the slaves that were held against there will.

Well, they say 'If you want a thing done well, do it yourself'.

**"Light-make: Washi" **smashing his left fist into his right palm a pale yellow seal appeared in front of him as a 10 feet tall eagle made of light appeared. It gave a cry as it sat down and looked at the blond boy. Climbing on it's back he showed his creation the way to the tower. Nodding to it's master it flew away.

******Time-skip, Tower of ****Heaven******

"Erza-neechan are you alright?"

"Idiot! She misses her right eye! How can she be alright!/"

"Please calm down or else-"

"Hey! You brats better get to work!" Snarled a guard at the children as they got whipped on there back. With teared eyes the hurried to go back to work. Erza was still siting there not acknowledging anybody around her.

She got tortured for the group as the guardians suspected she was leader. The poor redhead got her right eye destroyed, leaving an empty place that was covered by an eye patch. Jellal tried to save her, he defeated multiple guardians, killing three of them but in the end was caught and now he's getting tortured like her.

Looking around she saw how the guards punished children and elders who had no strength to work only to get wiped. Children cried while the older ones tried to clam them down.

She wanted to help them, save them! Give them freedom! She wanted freedom! Looking around she saw that the guard who should look after the weapons wasn't on his place. She was about to get the a weapon when suddenly.

"GAAAAAAAAH"

"AHHHHHH"

"STOP PLEAAAAAAH"

"MERCY MEEEEEERCYYYYY"

Multiple bloody screams come out side the room as both the slaves and the guardians tensed up, the guards because it were the voice of there man while the slaves didn't knew who the creator of them was.

"W-what the hell is going on the-!?" Shouted a guard in fear.

**BOOOOOM**

The wall behind the said guard exploded, sending the unlucky bastard to the air and back unconscious.

Erza was shocked to see a boy a year older then her. He had wild short blond hair, a tan skin and three whisker like marks on each cheek that looked cute, Millianna agreeing with her silently. He wore baggy brown pants, a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it and black boots.

His sky blue eyes were burning just like fire as he glared at the cultists while wielding a sword made of fire.

Was he a mage? Was he here to save them? How was he so calm facing them?

"W-W-Who the fuck are you!?" demanded a guard but soon regraded asking.

Smirking, he gave a guard a smile that said 'I'm gonna fuck you up' "For you cultists I'm you're worst nightmare, for the slaves I'm you're hero but you all can call me Archangel".

"He's just a fucking brat! Let's kill him" shouted a guard as the other agreed with him and run at the boy in blind-rage.

"To easy" whispered the boy as two red magical circles appeared on his hands **"Fire-make: Ken" **two broad sword of fire appeared on his hands as the guards charged at him not acknowledging the fact he used magic.

Naruto dodged the sloopy swings and slashed the guards with his sword leaving nasty burn and cut marks on them. In a few seconds all the guards were down groaning in pain except one who run away to call the mages for help. There was no way they could defeat that monster alone.

Slashing the air around him, Naruto cut all the chains that held the slaves. Children cried in joy and hugged each other or thanked him for saving there lives, elders thanked the boy while calming down the children.

"I don't want to scare you, but you are not free jet. There coming more of them and if you want to run away from here, you must fight!" Told the young mage as Erza stood up.

"He is right! If we want to be free we must fight for out freedom! Let's go!" Shouted Erza as the slaves got incoureged by them and got ready to the battle, children took weapons into there hands while Erza stood in front of every one with a sword in her hands.

A smile appeared on the boys face at the courage of the people. He heard shouts and steeps coming from the hole while a dark smirk grew on his face as a red circle appeared on his hands.

**"Fire-make:Ono" **said he as a fire ax created in his hands" it's getting hotter in here and I love it!" stated the boy as he charged at the dark mages while Erza and the children were behind him.

Tower of Heavan will fall, and nothing will prevent it.

**Tokage - Lizard **

**Hebi - Snake**

**Kuma - Bear**

**Taka - Hawk**

**Tora - Tiger**

**Haruka - will be the name of Naruto's sister instead of Naruko since its OVER USED, and you can't deny that.**

**Sutageito - Stargate**

**Light-make: Washi - Eagle**

**Fire-make:Ken - Sword(s)**

**Fire-make:Ono - Axe**

**Taiyohoo no Nagareboshi - Sun Phoenixes Shooting Star**

**Finally done, HOLY MACAQUE THAT TOOK ME WAY TO LONG! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did be so kind and review, favor and follow, go check out my pool..yeah it's still there. I tried my best and if the grammar sucks, well, I STILL DON'T HAVE A BETA SO FUCK OFF! But I feel like there short, so yeah...**

**By the way here is a quest for you guys, as you saw Naruto used two make magics, so who ever guess first which is dynamic and which is static or both can ask me a question or get a preview of the next chapter of the story that I make. You don't have to do it, but if you want to then do it. **

**Flames and hate will be used to make delicious cookies that YOU HATERS WON'T GET!**

**Anyways I'm Black Wolf and I see yah later, sayonara and of course Merry ****Christmas!**


End file.
